In some known modular printing systems, modules are used to build a print path through the system. The modules typically include a core element, or director core. In some forms, a central axis of the director core is used as a mechanism for clearing paper jams. The paper jam clearing procedure is performed by simply rotating the director core. As the director core is rotated, the paper is wound up around the outside of the core. This is an advantageous and desirable feature for this type of device.
However, bidirectional transport of documents between modules of the printing system typically requires merging at the boundaries of the modules. Interference is cleared from these boundaries and any sheet crossing such boundaries must be spindled, as noted above, as the core element is rotated.
Before this procedure can be performed, the central core must be decoupled from the paper path by retracting several sets of nip baffles. This is presently accomplished by individually retracting the several sets of nip baffles.
In this regard, FIGS. 1(a) through 1(c) demonstrate a typical paper jam clearing cycle for one of the afore-noted devices. With reference to FIG. 1(a), the paper path 342 having a transport direction 390 is defined within the system 300 and has resident therein document page or media 370. Also shown are a director core 310, nip baffle pairs 330, 332 and 334, pinch rollers 320 and 324, articulating tips 350 and 352 and baffles 360 and 362. For reference, a frame 305 is also illustrated. As shown in FIGS. 1(b) and 1(c), with just the simple rotation of the director core (410 and 710) in process directions 490 and 790, paper (shown at 470 and 770, respectively) is spooled around the core during a 360 degree rotation cycle. Notice the dashed line acting as the sheet of paper has been spooled around the director core. In FIG. 1(b), nip baffle pairs 430, 432, 434, 436, 438 and 439, baffles 460 and 462, media path 442 and frame 405 are shown. The nip baffle pairs are in an open state. With reference to FIG. 1(c), the three sets of nip baffles 730, 732, 734, 736, 738 and 739 are also shown in the open state (retracted). As noted above, there is typically no means provided for automatically opening the nip baffles. This is accomplished manually for each set of nip baffles. In FIG. 1(c), baffles 760, 762 and 764, frame 705, media path 744, roller 720 and pivotal support 780 are also shown.